Conventionally, to open application data created by a general word processing application (general application) by a layout application which performs layout processing for printing, a document data file is created by a data conversion program of a dedicated printer driver format in accordance with a printing processing operation sequence from the general application. The document data file is inserted into a layout application (by, e.g., drag-and-drop operation) from a desktop window provided by the OS. If a document serving as an original data source is closed, drop operation is performed from the desktop window of the OS. In accordance with this operation, the data is converted into a document data file, and the file is inserted into the layout application.
In any case, application data must be opened in the layout application through an operation in the desktop window of the OS, and cannot be directly opened in the application window. Especially, application data cannot be opened in the layout application from the application window in which the application data is opened, thus resulting in two operation steps.